He Has Returned
by Himitsu Saijou
Summary: A few years back then, Spain left Romano when he was little to fight the English pirates. And now, Romano was already a fine young man and suddenly, he passed the old house of the Spaniard until he realized Spain has finally returned. What will be Romano's reaction? Find out here!


**A/N: Because some of the readers who read 'The Reason I Call You Such Names' told me, "Keep on writing." (Thanks for wasting their precious words and time), I decided (after listening to 'It Will Rain' by Bruno Mars) to make a fanfiction about it. Anyway, hope you will all like it. Once more, sorry for my errors.  
Guest star: Male!Philippines as Spain's gardener  
By the way, Male!Philippines will call Spain as 'Oyabun-dono' and everyone with the honorific '-dono' because he respects (almost) everyone. Also, I will give Philippines my native accent, the Batangueño accent. So, bear with me, guys. I will thank Google Translate for translating some Spanish and Italian sentences/phrases/words. I don't actually need to translate Filipino because I know the language.  
**

**Opening song: It Will Rain by Bruno Mars**

* * *

**He Has Returned**

* * *

_'Cause there'll be no sunlight_

_If I lose you baby_

_There'll be no clear skies_

_If I lose you baby_

_Just like the clouds,_

_My eyes will do the same_

_If you walk away..._

_Everyday it will rain...__rain...rain..._

_('It Will Rain' by Bruno Mars)_

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

_"Why will you leave me all of a sudden, damn it!?"_

_"Lo siento, mi Romano. But, Boss needs to fight the pirates."_

_"Let me go with you!"_

_"I can't, Romano. Es peligroso allí."_

_"B-But-!"_

_"No se preocupe. I will return as soon as possible. Do you understand?"_

_"..."_

_"Romano, don't make such a face. I promise that. I will return."_

_"...Fine, damn it!"_

_"...You're such a good boy after all, mi Romano. Well then, adios, mi tomate."_

_"...Addio, bastardo..."_

_From that day on, Romano always waited for Spain but, when he grew up, he needed to go back to his place. So, he decided to visit Spain's house time to time, hoping that that 'tomato bastardo' has returned. But, he is still gone. Believing that Spain won't return at all, Romano stopped visiting his boss' house. _

* * *

Years have past and Romano was already a fine young lad and is living with his fratellino, Veneciano. One day, he was walking on his way to an international meeting until he passed a mansion which is somehow eerily familiar to him.

The mansion is surrounded with roses and some plants were planted at the backyard. The mansion has a Spanish style of architecture. Romano inhaled and he can smell of fresh tomatoes. Then, he finally realized whose mansion is that: it was his boss' house.

Romano decided to visit the house and look around. Then, at the gate, he was greeted by someone wearing a brown, short-sleeved shirt, plain brown pants and black boots. A sombrero was hanging at his neck and he is wearing a gardener's gloves. The stranger has long, black hair tied into a ponytail and has brownish eyes and has a slightly tanned skin.

"Sino po kayo?" asked the stranger.

"Huh!? What the hell are you talking about!?" Romano exclaimed.

"Oh, sorry. I mean, who are you?"

"T-The same goes to you! W-Who the hell are you and what are doing in this mansion!?"

"I am Philippines. Spain-oyabun-dono, my boss, took me in. I am the gardener of this mansion."

Romano became surprised when he heard the stranger's answer. Did he really heard it clearly? Or, he misheard it?

"What did you say...?" he muttered.

"I am Philippines." the stranger repeated.

"No, after that."

"Spain-oyabun-dono, my boss, took me in. I am-"

"S-Spain!?"

"Oo. I mean, yes."

Romano couldn't believe it! His long-awaited person has finally returned in his life. He clenched his fists and grabbed the gardener's shirt collar and pulled him closer to him.

"W-Where the hell is he right now!?" Romano asked angrily.

"Tell me who are you first." the stranger said calmly.

Romano couldn't take his anger but, he knew that he cannot hurt the guy. He took a deep sigh and calmed down a little. Then, Romano let the gardener go.

"I am Romano." he introduced himself to the gardener. "I am one of your boss' acquaintances."

"'Romano', you say?" muttered the gardener. "Then, you must be the 'Romano' Oyabun-dono always speaks of."

"Eh?"

"Oo. I mean, yes. Anyway, he said that he really missed you so badly that he wanted to see you as soon as possible."

"...Where...the hell is that bastardo right now...?"

"He is currently in his room. Since he told me that you easily get lost, I will guide you to-"

"Non ho bisogno di una guida. I don't need a guide. I already know where it is."

"Are you sure?"

"100% assured. Now, move it!"

Romano passed through the gardener as he rushed towards the mansion to look for Spain. Meanwhile, at the gate, the gardener muttered something to himself as he smiled.

"Siguro, magkakaroon ng konting drama dito. Ala eh! Napaka-interesado nito, eh! (Maybe, there'll be a little drama here. Heh! This is so interesting, eh!)"

Meanwhile, inside the mansion, Romano kept looking for Spain's room. He knew it. Deep in his heart, he knew it. The person he had been waiting for had arrived. His heart is beating so fast. He is starting to perspire. He knew that he is nervous. He doesn't know whether he can look at the guy in the eye. Then finally, he found the room. He quickly opened the door and as he expected, he saw a tanned man sitting on a chair, wearing a white shirt and brown pants. A red overcoat was hanging on the chair where that man is sitting. His brownish hair was tied into a ponytail. His emerald green eyes focused on Romano. His body was filled with bandages and hanging on his neck was a cross necklace.

"R-Romano...?" the man muttered. "I-Is that you...?"

Romano couldn't believe. Right in front of his eyes, was the man he waited for so long. He burst into tears and rushed towards the man and then, he hugged him, with his knees on the floor, with his face buried on the man's bare chest, sobbing.

"You bastardo!" Romano exclaimed. "Where have you been for so long!? I've been waiting for you for a very long time and now, you've finally returned! Idiota! Bastardo! Why now, damn it!?"

Romano kept on crying. He felt that his heart is going to burst. His mind was overflowing with the memories during the past and the images of Spain, smiling at him. Then, he stopped crying and became surprised as he heard Spain sighed happily.

"Mírame, mi Romano." said Spain. Romano did what Spain told him. He looked at him, even if he was teary-eyed. He looked at the Spaniard's sparkling eyes and smile. Then, the Spaniard kissed the teary-eyed Italian at the forehead and hugged him.

"Lo siento, mi Romano." he said. "I've been away just trying to get rid of those malditos piratas ingleses, especially their Captain. But, it's already over, you know."

"Lo so. But, why didn't you return already?"

"Because I found Philippines when I suddenly got lost. He is a pitiful guy so, I took him in."

"I see..."

Silence occurred for a few minutes and then, Romano whispered, "Ti amo..."

The Spaniard became surprised from the Italian's words. "Que?", is the only word he could say.

"Ti amo, bastardo!" the Italian exclaimed loudly.

The Spaniard became even more surprised. He simply knew that Romano would say the opposite, knowing that he hasn't return for a very long time and made the poor Italian wait. But instead of asking the Italian as to why he said that, Spain simply smiled and then, replied, saying, "Te amo, mi Romano."

Romano became surprised. Then, before he knew it, the Spaniard kissed him in the lips. Romano became surprised. Then, the two parted.

"Tus labios están fríos, mi amor." the Spaniard said sweetly.

"So che, dannazione!" the Italian exclaimed.

Then, a voice rang out from outside the room.

"Ang sweet n'yo namang dalawa~. (The two of you are so sweet~.)"

The two became surprised as they saw Philippines leaning against either side of the door frame.

"F-Filipinas!?" Spain exclaimed.

"Oh! Sorry, if I disturb the two of you!" the Filipino replied with a sweet smile and a snicker.

"Disturb my ass!" the Italian exclaimed.

"Ang sama mong magsalita! You speak so badly!" returned the Filipino gardener. "Anyway, why don't I just leave the two of you and you two start banging with each other or something? Clear? Paalam! Bye!"

And so, Philippines closed the door and left the Spaniard and the Italian inside. The two looked at each other and simply laughed.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

_Oh, tell me what you want_

_I'll pay the price, what's money?_

_I'll roll the dice_

_Lose it all, take the fall_

_Let it ride_

_As I long as I have you at my side_

_('Truth' by Bamboo)_

* * *

**A/N: And that's the end of a new era...Anyway, why did I have to add (~) in Male!Philippines' sentence! So cheesy...Anyway, hope you all like it. Oh! Here is the translation of some words/phrases/sentences. By the way, the translation of Male!Philippines' words/phrases/sentences were already mentioned after he said it. **

**Ending Song: Truth by Bamboo**

**Spanish:  
**

**_Lo siento -_ I'm sorry  
****_Es peligroso allí - _It's dangerous there  
****_No se preocupe - _Don't worry  
****_Adios, mi tomate _- Goodbye, my tomato  
_Mírame, mi Romano _- Look at me, my Romano  
_malditos piratas ingleses -_damn English pirates  
_Que? -_ What?  
_Te amo, mi Romano - _I love you, Romano  
_Tus labios están fríos, mi amor _- Your lips are cold, my love.  
_F-Filipinas!? - _P-Philippines!?  
**

**Italian:**

**_Addio, bastardo_ - Goodbye, bastard  
_fratellino _- little brother  
_Non ho bisogno di una guida _- I don't need a guide  
_Idiota!_ - Idiot!  
_Bastardo! -_Bastard!  
_Lo so _- I know that  
_Ti amo _- I love you  
_Ti amo, bastardo! - _I love you, bastard!  
_So che, dannazione! _- I know that, damn it!**

**Filipino (unless you didn't notice the translation):**  
**_Sino po kayo? _- Who are you? (polite way)**


End file.
